Optical discs such as Compact Discs (CDs) and DVDs often are mailed through the U.S. Postal Service in packages that contain one or more discs and may also include printed material that can be on the package or in the form of separate sheets inserted in or otherwise secured to the package. One of the goals in designing such products is to provide a package that will safely transport its contents. Another is to make that package easy to use both by the sender and the recipient. Yet another is to make the package convenient and inexpensive to manufacture, and to provide convenient ways to print on the package and to insert a disc therein and to address the package and provide postage. Another very important consideration, particularly when large numbers of packages are to be mailed, is the postage rate. As can be appreciated, some of these goals conflict. For example, a package may be made very sturdy to protect the disc but this may also make it heavy and expensive to manufacture and to ship. Conversely, a package may to inexpensive to make and ship but may not offer sufficient protection. Many proposals have been made for such packaging, including as discussed in the following U.S. Patents and published patent applications, which hereby are incorporated by reference in this patent specification: US 2005/0247769 A1; US 2003/0230515 A1; US 2005/0029135 A1; US 2005/0252801 A1; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,070,048 B2; US 6,981,587 B2; US 6,434,867 B1; US 6,398,024 B2; 6,129,389; 6,016,907; 5,791,467; 5,931,293; 5,791,467; 5,775,490; 5,772,019; 5,769,216; 5,749,463; 5,647,482; 5,662,217; 5,657,867; 5,641,063; 5,460,265; 5,419,433; 5,333,728; 5,248,032; 5,154,284; 5,147,036; 5,119,933; 5,101,973; 5,048,681; 4,850,731; 4,473,153; 4,200,189; 3,381,888; 3,717,297; 2,097,916.